


Of Memories and Smiles

by AngelynMoon



Series: Of Miracles and Ghosts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They became a legend and in every legend is a grain of truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Memories and Smiles

Idea from:  
Msknowitall:  
Like one of Amanda sitting out for tea and she saw a glimpse, the next day she  
saw them staring and the last day they approached.   
They may not be able to talk to them but she just watches and that is enough.  
She falls asleep or something.  
When Sarek finds her she is asleep with unfinished tea and a single blue and  
brown flower sitting in Sarek's chair, the chair across from her.  
She uses the flower to tell the story to anyone that will hear it.

As all authors do I rearranged it to please me, I hope you like it. ;D

Summary: They became a legend and in every legend is a grain of truth.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Three years before the Vulcans began believing, sometimes she wondered how long it would have taken if none of the rescued spoke out. All that mattered was they believed. 

Amanda Grayson sat quietly on the edges of her garden, looking out towards her child's grave, towards their grave. She smiled softly and secretly and sipped her tea, glancing up at her husband as he sat across from her.

"Amanda."

"Good evening, Darling."

Her husband placed a hand over hers as she rested it on the table, Sarek lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"He would be thirty years old today." Amanda said softly.

"I know." Sarek murmured.

"He would have brought home a boy by now and bonded with him."

"What makes you say he would take a male lover?"

"Our son would have found his T'Hy'La." Amanda said simply, looking out into the distance.

Sarek smiled at his wife, "Yes I suppose he would have been so lucky, just as I was."

Amanda hmmed.

"Amanda?" Sarek began.

Amanda looked at her husband. "Yes dear?"

"I apologize that you did not get to see our son grow."

"But I did." Amanda whispered quietly as her husband left her to watch the sun set, watching the image of two young men laughing as they danced across the desert sands, she turned away slightly as her son leaned down to kiss the lips of his Mate, and turned back to see the two wave to her as they disappeared from view.

Amanda stood and followed her husband into the house after the image faded, in the morning a fine bouquet of blue roses with brown tips would be sitting in the vase at the center of her table, and written in sand would be a message, simple and to the point, much like her Vulcan husband her son was, and it would read 'We love you, Mother.' before a quick wind would ruin it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before the Vulcans believed in her son and his lover it had just been a story to entertain the children, at least that was what all the Vulcan Mothers would say, when they weren't saying she had gone insane with grief when her son had been born without his breath.

She hadn't cared what they said she always knew her son wasn't gone, dead but not gone, he remained, she knew because on his tenth birthday she had gone to her little rose bush expecting to find the charred remains, instead she had found a Blooming rose bush with white roses instead of the red that she had planted, by the time she had returned the year after the roses were Brown, not burnt but brown, her baby's eye color.

As the years passed she saw glimpses of her child, a small grin on Mother's day would follow her into her dream of a little boy wrapping a present for her Most Illogical Holiday, but doing it for her smile, and if she found a tiny origami rose on top of her pillow every Mother's Day since her child had turned Five well the only ones to know were her, her baby, and the boy who had taught her child how to fold it. 

Sometimes it was laughter filling the quiet house, whenever she entered the room it came from she would catch sight of her child's sparkling brown eyes as he waved to her.

But the time she remembered most clearly was the day he brought James T. Kirk home to meet them. The boy asked her too many questions about the child that he should never have known of, dead as he was, and yet it had been all the proof that she needed. 

Her son had remained for this boy, he spent his childhood by his side, and even now stood next to him a hand on the boy's shoulder, leaning close to him as he whispered into his ear. 

When tears began to fall over her cheeks her husband had began escorting him to the door and the boy turned back and asked her a question and she knew, she knew, the same way she had known that her baby wasn't gone, that she would never see this boy alive again, and if she saw her son curl his see through hand around the other's flesh one, well no one could blame the Human for being so emotional on the anniversary of her child's death.

And her little brown roses turned blue but for the tips, and when she told the story for the first time, across her forehead and braided into her long brown and silver streaked hair were Blue and Brown Roses that had been left in a vase on her little Patio table with a simple message that would be repeated every year until the two Ghosts attended the Funeral of the only woman the two had ever considered Mother, but for now they watched the woman tell their story, and they danced through her garden every year, and they waved to her at sunset before they left to wander the desert, leading the lost home and giving Amanda Grayson the Immortality that she had missed when her little boy was born breathless. 

Instead of grandchildren, Amanda and Sarek would leave the world knowing that their son was a good man and always would be as long as his T'Hy'La remained with him, and forever would the couple walk the deserts sands of Vulcan, protecting it's people until the last star fell form the sky and beyond. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And as time went on many Vulcans would whisper the story to their children and their grandchildren, but as the tale was told those that whispered it began to forget that within every legend there is a grain of truth, and the truth of the Desert Bond Pair was that they just couldn't live without each other.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An old Human woman smiles down on the great-grandchild of Dr. Leonard McCoy, her mother watching quietly where she fed her newest baby, as her step-mother's best friend Nyota Montgomery translated for the group of children, all born from the bridge crew that had saved Vulcan from destruction...

"James Tiberious Kirk was born in space, that he lived at all, they said was a miracle, James Kirk didn't believe in Miracles but he did believe in Ghosts. Spock was a genetically engineered child, the desperate want of a Vulcan and a Human, when he was born he didn't draw a breath and James Kirk was born in Space, a Miracle they called it, perhaps it was or perhaps it was Love in its purest form, a life for a life, Spock's for James'." Here the woman always paused to compose herself, "A T'Hy'La bond broken in life and in death was given a chance to form."

And in the desert bloomed roses of blue and brown, a Miracle for a broken bond.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-So um, I'm kind of hoping I don't get inspired to add on to this verse 'cause I think anything that comes out after this will be woefully outshined by this one.

Anywho... For those of you just joining the others in this verse are in order of having been written

Of Miracles and Ghosts

Of Hope and Sorrow

Of Roses and Children

And Lastly Of Memories and Smiles


End file.
